I Guess They Were Right
by BrittneyJ2020
Summary: Spencer and Hanna are at Spencer's house doing some homework. What happens when Hanna gets hot and she begins to slowly shed a few clothes? Spanna One-shot / G!P Spencer WARNING! / If you don't like then please DO NOT read!


**Hello! So this is my first PLL fic and I really hope you all like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing! This story was my idea though but I am sure that I'm not the only one who has done something like this so... on with the story. Enjoy!**

 **Spencer's P.O.V.**

Studying and getting my work done has always been a big deal for me. Some people don't understand how it is that I am a nerd who also happens to be good at field hockey and basketball. Don't get me wrong, they think that it's a good thing but there just isn't much of that here in Rosewood. Here, you're either a nerd or you're a jock.

I would say that I am well known around school and it's not for the reasons that you may think. I am not a whore that sleeps with every girl or boy who walks by and I don't insult people. I am actually pretty chilled. I have a girlfriend; her name is Hanna. We are like the 'it' couple, I guess you would call it. She is the queen of the school, every girl wants to be her and every boy wants to do her (as with all of my friends) but for some reason, she chose me to be the only one that can do her. My girlfriend is a beautiful blonde and she is really nice to everyone, not that type of head bitch crap that you see in the movies and that is one of the reasons that I love her.

Hanna and I have been together since the summer before our junior year. We are now in our Senior year so that's about a year and a half. I must say that it has been a great year and a half for me.

Hanna and I have known each other since we were little, along with our best friends Aria, Emily, Mona, and Allison. I have liked her since the first day I laid eyes on her. Back then, she struggled with her weight but the one thing that drew me to her was how, even though she wasn't the smallest person, she still had so much confidence. When kids would pick on her and call her "Hefty Hanna", sure she cried once or twice about it but she bounced back and didn't let it define her.

But, now? The summer of our Freshman year, Hanna went to live with her dad for the summer and when she came back… she had lost all the weight. She went from a size 16 to a size 7. I thought she was beautiful then but now, now she is gorgeous and I make sure to continue letting her know that.

Right now, we are all sitting at our lunch table talking. "What are you guys doing tonight?" I ask.

"Ezra and I are going to hide out in his apartment and have a date." Aria smiles. I wish they could go out in public like normal people but that would definitely not go over well with her parents or the school board.

"I have a sale that is calling my name" Mona smirks, "Han are you coming this afternoon?" Hanna nods. "I would not miss it!" she says in an excited tone, making us laugh.

"I have swim practice until who knows when" Emily rolls her eyes, "With this meet coming up, coach has been pushing us pretty hard."

"I have to go into the city with my mom." Ali sighs, "She is trying to plant these news flowers but they don't sell the seeds here so she has to go to Philly and she is dragging me with her."

"Well basketball practice got cancelled for me today so I am going home and do my homework then relax." I tell them.

"Babe why not come with Mona and I?" Hanna asks, making me frown and her laugh. "Forget that I asked." She says, kissing my cheek as the rest laugh. "Once Mona and I are done, I am coming over to do my homework as well."

"Which is code word for having sex." Ali smirks.

"It is not" I laugh.

"But it is" she says. "Every time you and Han try to study, you have sex."

"That's when we study Ali. This is doing homework." Hanna says as if that makes it so different. Come to think of it, Ali may be right but I am not going to admit that.

"Whatever" Ali chuckles, "We'll see a new bruise on Spence tomorrow."

"Yeah, we know how rough Han likes it" Aria says playfully, making Hanna and I blush.

"I can't help it if the person I am having sex with is just that good." Hanna says defending herself. I turn my head to find her already looking at me, "I'm good?" I ask smirking.

She smiles, "Amazing but don't let that go to your head." She tells me and I quickly wipe the smirk off of my face.

"You two are too cu-." Aria gushes.

"Close it Montgomery." I say.

She pouts, "Sorry." She says in a sarcastic tone

"Oh, come on baby, don't be like that." Hanna says, looking at me. "We are cute."

I roll my eyes and smile, "Whatever."

We finish our lunch and soon head separate ways with me and Em going to Physics, Hanna going to her Family and Consumer Sciences class, Aria to her Art class, and Ali and Mona going to the office since it is their period to be aids.

The rest of the day flies by and before I know it, we are in our last class of the day that we have together which is Calculus. It's not long before the bell rings and everyone stands up, ready to leave.

We all walk out of the building together before separating and going in different directions.

"See you later babe! Love you!" Hanna yells out the window as she and Mona drive away from the school grounds.

 **Hanna's P.O.V**

"You should totally get this one Han. The blue brings out your eyes and it'll have Spencer drooling over you" Mona tells me as we look around in Sacs.

Giving her my attention, I scan the matching bra and panty set, "Hmm, that is cute. Maybe I should get two different colors and put the blue one on tonight…" I say, smirking, as my thoughts turn inappropriate.

"I thought you were just supposed to be doing homework" Mona says with a smirk of her own.

I shrug, smiling innocently, "We are." I begin browsing the different colors that they have, "But… we won't be doing that all night, will we?" I ask, lifting my eyebrow.

Mona giggles, "Well played Marin, well played."

 **TWO HOURS LATER**

I am officially tired. After shopping with Mona, we got a bite to eat then headed back to Rosewood. I went home to drop all of my bags off and headed to see my sexy girlfriend, but, not before I changed my clothes and throwing the blue lingerie that I bought just for her in the process. After Mona brought the little number to my attention, I figured that I should surprise my girl and give her something nice to look at after all the hard work that her will, no doubt, put into doing her work.

I arrived here to my second home about thirty minutes ago and Spencer and I have been doing homework ever since but I am starting to lose focus because it's hot. I sit up on her bed and pull off my favorite sweat shirt which happens to be one that I stole from her leaving me in a tight tank top that begins to ride up my back a little once I lay back down.

I begin reading over some notes that I took today in Calculus and become oblivious to my brunette who was been watching me this whole time.

Turning a page in my book, I feel my girlfriend shifting around in bed which makes me turn to look at her.

"You okay?"

"Y-Yeah. I was just getting comfortable." She smiles before looking back down at the book in her lap.

 **Spencer P.O.V.**

Jesus. Hanna is killing me right now in those short shorts and that tank top that seems to ride up her back more and more with each movement she makes. When she first took off her (my) hoodie, I was caught off guard by the fact that you can definitely see her blue lace bra through the shirt and her having those glasses on just makes her look even more sexy.

I love the fact that we are so comfortable with each other that she lets me see all the different sides of her. While I continue admiring my beautiful blonde as she studies, I begin to let my thoughts get carried away which in return makes a semi budge in my pants appear. I start moving around in bed to get more comfortable and relieve some of the pressure.

After she asks me if I am okay, I watch her for a few more seconds before breaking the silence between us, "You know, I love when you wear your glasses while doing your work." I tell her.

"Mhm." She says, not really paying attention to me _. 'Okay then Miss Marin, I will have to get your attention another way.'_ I tell myself, sitting my book on the bed before moving to lay the same way that she is.

"How about a break?" I ask her.

She turns looking at me, "We have only been at it for about 45 minutes Spence." She chuckles.

"I know but I figured that we could take a small break… maybe go at something else…" I tell her, winking, to give her an idea about what I am referring to.

She quickly catches on and smirks, "I guess the girls were right."

I frown, confused, and she elaborates, "Earlier when they said that all we do is have sex when we work together."

It dawns on me, she's right. "Well, I don't see a problem with it. You?" she shakes her head, smile smirk still on her face, "I mean, if anything, I think that we work better after sex anyway. Helps us concentrate more." I whisper moving my face closer to hers.

She bites her lip, "I totally agree baby" she says before closing the distance between us.

I never get tired of feeling her lips against mine. It's like they were made just for me to enjoy. She glides her tongue over my bottom lip prompting me to let her in. Our tongues battle for dominance as I fully move on top of her.

"Baby…" she moans as I move my lips down to her neck, sucking on her pulse point. She runs her soft fingers through my hair, slightly pulling it, making me groan.

"Han… you know what that does to me." I tell her, pulling back to look her in the eye.

She smirks, "You're right, I do which is exactly the reason that I am doing it." I open my mouth to respond but she quickly uses that opportunity to thrust her tongue into my mouth.

I pull back taking off her tank top, "You are so beautiful" I whisper, kissing down her chest. Looking up at her, I see her eyes closed enjoying the feelings that I am creating for her as I continue my descent.

Reaching her breast, I ask, "Is this new?" she nods, "Well I really like it on you but right now, it has got to go" I reach around her back to unclip her bra. Once her girls are set free, I stare at them as if it is the first time that I am seeing them. I mean, my girlfriends breasts are perfect. _'and… they're all mine.'_ I think to myself as I lean down, placing soft kisses on her breast before taking her left nipple into my mouth.

"Spence…" Hanna whimpers

 **Hanna's P.O.V.**

"That feels so good baby" I say, feeling Spencer's tongue swirling around by left breast while her hand plays with my right one.

Soon enough, I feel her moving further down my body, placing kisses any and everywhere as she removes my shorts and underwear all at once. Finally gathering enough energy, I open my eyes to watch as she gets closer and closer to my center.

Our eyes meet just as her lips brush against my folds, "You smell so good Han…" she growls, "I can't wait to taste you" she gets out before moving to kiss the inside right of my thigh then moving to the other.

She is killing me with the teasing so I move my hand back to her head to try and navigate her to where I need her most, "Baby, please." I moan, filling her fingers play with my folds.

Getting impatient, I guide her mouth where I want it. Taking the hint, I feel her tongue slowly moving through my folds making me gasp.

"Just like that baby" I moan, "That feels amazing Spence" I groan, bucking my hips into her face. She brings her hands up to hold my lower half in place as I push her face harder into my dripping wet core, "Fuck baby… YES!" I get out moaning louder, "…I-I'm-" I begin to say but stop when I feel her tongue disconnect with my center.

Opening my eyes, I see her moist face appear above mine, "You sound so hot moaning my name while I make you feel good and while I love that you love when I eat you out, I don't want to you to come like that." She breathes out.

Instead of replying, I pull her face down to mine, shoving my tongue in down her throat groaning at the taste of myself on her tongue and receiving a moan from her in return.

Disconnecting our lips, she quickly reaches over and grabs a condom from her drawer.

 **Spencer's P.O.V.**

I believe that Hanna is literally the best thing I have ever tasted. I could eat her out all day if she'd let me. Normally I wouldn't mind bringing her to her peak that way first but this time… this time I just need to be inside her and soon.

Grabbing a condom out of the drawer, I sit up to properly put it on only to be stopped by my beautiful girlfriend. "Here, let me" she says seductively, grabbing the wrapper out of my hand.

Placing her hand firmly around my not so little friend, I feel myself twitch. "Han, baby please. I need to be inside you."

She smirks, "What's the rush baby?" Gently stroking her hand up and down my length, I lean my head back groaning, "Jesus… that feels good." I mumble.

I feel her blow cool air on my tip making a little bit of pre-cum release itself before she sticks her tongue out, licking me from the base to the tip then proceeding to suck the tip in her mouth, "Fuck…" I moan.

Running my fingers through her hair, I begin thrusting into her mouth. It is very rare that Hanna gives me blow jobs, mainly because I don't want her to feel obligated to do it so she just does it whenever the mood strikes.

Removing her mouth from my length, she slowly places the condom on. "Is that okay?" she asks, I nod. Pulling me back on top of her, she leans back on the bed until her back collides with the mattress as our lips connect.

This kiss is a lot different from the ones that we were just sharing. It's slow and loving whereas the others were needy and sloppy, not that I am complaining.

"I want you so bad Han" I whisper as my lips ghost over hers. She slightly pulls back, looking me in the eyes with a small smile on her face before kissing up my neck to my ear, "Then take me Spence"

That was all I needed to hear. I connect my lips with hers once again while moving my hand down in between us to grab my length, giving it a few strokes before lining it up with her center.

"You ready for me baby?" she nods, biting her bottom lip. _'She knows that drives me crazy'_ , I think to myself.

Guiding my length into her, she groans, throwing her back on the pillow. I stop, "You okay?"

"Perfect" she whispers, opening her legs wider, "Keep going"

Whimpering, I feel her walls slowly clamp my dick as I push further into her. Once all of my eight inches are inside her, I see that her eyes are still closed. Frowning, I ask, "Han are you sure you're okay?"

She nods, opening her eyes, smiling softly," Yes babe… it's just that you seem to be a little bigger than you usually are"

I smile, "That's because you worked me up." Gaining a small chuckle out of her, she moves her hands up to my chest playing with my nipples.

"You going to use that thing or are we going to stay like this all-night Hastings?" she smirks.

Without giving a verbal reply, I began to pull out of her only to thrust back into her a second later making us both moan.

"You feel so good babe" I groan, feeling her nails sinking to my back as I speed up my movements.

"Harder, deeper Spencer, please" she begs, wrapping her legs around my back, leaving me no choice but to do what she said.

As I put all my power behind my thrusts, I hear my bed post beginning to knock again to the wall, "You like that Hanna?" I whimper, feeling my stomach tighten, "You like it when I pound into you like this?"

"Yes!" she screams, "I am so close baby, just-" reaching down I intensely rub her clit, pushing her over the edge. Looking up just in time I see her mouth open in a silent scream as her eyes roll back and her walls tighten around me throwing me into an orgasm of my own.

"Hanna…" I moan, releasing everything that I have into the condom before collapsing on top of her.

"That was beyond amazing" she says, voice sounding scratchy from all the moaning she was doing.

"Agreed" I say into her neck.

After disposing of the condom, I join Hanna in my bed and we lay there for a few minutes in complete silence. "We have to finish our work" she sighs.

"Well… it's almost eleven and our work technically isn't due until Thursday so I say... we're done for tonight."

"Good thinking" she says placing her hands on my chest and pushing me on my back so she can straddle me. ' _I guess it's time for round two… It's times like this when I am grateful for having parents that are always gone'_

 **So, how was it? Was it at a smash or was it trash? Hit the review button and let me know. Also, feel free to suggest prompts for either PLL (Hanna + another charecter), Grey's Anatomy (Calzona), or Pitch Perfect (Bechloe) Thanks!**


End file.
